The RRA visit the Doctor
by Maple Alycia Hood
Summary: Or rather, crash into. Another RRA adventure involving everything insane. Enjoy, girls!
1. Chapter 1

This is another fic dedicated to the RRA. So here's the summary: L.C left the shields down on the TARDIS, I got hyper thanks to Rowntrees Randoms, trashed the TARDIS' coordinate plots, and we crashed with the Doctor's TARDIS. Cue fangirlness, torture of certain villains, and general insanity.

************************************************************************

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS console. He usually felt lonely, so this was nothing really. He looked at the doors, silently hoping that Rose would suddenly run in and hug him and tell him she'd stay with him forever. But that couldn't happen anymore. No more adventures, no more near misses. Because she was gone forever…

He sighed, turning towards the console. He realized he'd left the shields down, but he didn't care. Nothing worse could happen.

How wrong he was.

Seconds later the Doctor fell to the ground with an "Oof" as he was tackled by a brunette seventeen year old. The teen had a very mischievous grin on her face, therefore scaring the Doctor as he glanced at her. At least twenty-two other variously aged teenagers stood just behind them, staring at the scene going on,

"I told you it was a bad idea to leave the shields down!" One of the thirteen year olds, a ginger haired one similar to Donna's hair, said,

"Lollzie, Maple was hyper with too many randoms," One of the oldest, a seventeen year old brunette pointed out,

"Just because they were on offer…" The thirteen year old brunette, known as Maple, muttered. All of the girls except Maple rolled their eyes. An American, black haired, thirteen year old stepped forward to the brunette on top of the Doctor,

"Ok, L.C, you can get off now," She said, hiding the smirk off her face. L.C rolled off the Doctor and got up, brushing herself off,

"Right! Introductions!" The American girl giggled, "We're the RRA. I'm Mira, the Leader. The one that was on top of you is L.C. Then, from left to right," The girls moved into a line, "is Josie, Deannie, Cee, Maple, Mysty, Voldy, Missy, Midge, Paula, Zebbie, TVNut, Lolly, Lollzie, Zara, Foxy, Soapy, Socksy, Annie, Lizhi, and Nickel,"

"That's a lot of girls," The Doctor muttered, then thought, "Oh! I've heard of you!"

The girls stared at him in disbelief, "You HAVE?" They asked in unison,

"Oh yes! Jack talks about you the whole time. Gave him a nasty time, you did,"

L.C looked sheepish whilst the girls (except Maple, Lollzie, Annie, Midge, Lizhi and Nickel, who had turned their attention to the TARDIS control console) giggled insanely,

"And I can see why…" He added, looking nervous,

"It's ok, Doc," Mira answered as sweetly as she could (which was decidedly little), "We won't hurt you,"

"Nah!" Josie giggled, "We're just here to visit some of your friends!"

"What do you-" The Doctor began, when suddenly the TARDIS shook violently. He looked at the girls who had taken an interest in the console, "What did you press?"

Maple grinned insanely, "_Everything_!" She giggled. L.C took control,

"It's ok, Doc! We have a TARDIS of our own!" the brunette who had tackled him assured him,

"You do?" He asked, amazed. L.C grabbed the hammer and smacked one of the buttons, "Behave!" She hissed in the Doctor's way. This caused all the other girls to giggle,

"Yup!" Deannie replied for her, "It's purple, too!"

"Be thankful it wasn't pink," Cee muttered. Everyone shuddered, even the Doctor. Seeing his TARDIS in such a girly colour would be horrible!

"Hold on, girls!" L.C shouted, then thought, "…You two, Doc,"

The Doctor did as he was instructed, and the TARDIS shook even more than it was already doing,

"Does this always happen?" Nickel called over the engine noise,

"In our TARDIS, yes," Maple replied, hanging onto one of the TARDIS rails and clutching Mira and Lollzie at the same time. L.C smacked a button one more time with the hammer and the shaking stopped. She stepped back with a satisfied smirk,

"If we land any earlier than 1192," Mysty muttered, "I will go to the BBC and make sure you never watch Doctor Who again,"

L.C widened her eyes in horror. Cee opened the doors, and everyone's mouths dropped to the floor,

"What, you couldn't leave us alone for five minutes?" Jack asked cheekily.

They were in the Torchwood Hub.


	2. Chapter 2

L.C immediately grabbed a gun from off one of the desks and shot Jack. He fell to the floor, unmoving. The Doctor, Gwen, and Ianto stared at her in amazement,

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked, his mouth open wide,

"You don't want to know," Mira replied, patting his shoulder. Gwen noticed Cee, Deannie and Zebbie were holding back Josie, who was glaring at her angrily. Clearly, Josie hated her very much…

Jack gasped for air. L.C giggled and shot him again,

"This is gonna go on for a while, isn't it?" Lizhi asked. The girls nodded, watching L.C with her gleeful face. Once she got a gun, it took a lifetime supply of David Tennants to make her stop. And usually, they would lie about that.

Still, they had issues with Jack of their own,

"HE," Paula yelled, pointing at Jack's recovering body (which was shot once again by L.C), "is responsible for Boeism,"

The Torchwood members looked at Jack, who was alive again. Jack grinned, "What? It sounded good at the time!"

L.C shot him.

It was only after several shootings and restraining of a mad Josie that the RRA noticed Mira, Lollzie and Maple were missing from the group…

***

"Ooh! Is that a weevil?" Maple asked, pointing at one of the aliens. They were down in the dungeons observing everything the Torchwood crew had captured,

"Must be…" Lollzie replied, then grumbled, "I still want to see Mickey,"

"We'll get to him," Mira assured her, "Promise,"

Lollzie brightened up. The three Torture Crew members approached a large cell at the end of the corridor. There was a small blue light inside it. Maple leaned against the wall. A small 'beep' sounded, and all three looked alarmed. She'd leaned on the release controls,

"EXTERMINATE!"

***

Paula had managed to take the gun off of L.C after careful persuasion. The Doctor was eyeing the Torchwood computers with interest whilst the other girls were muttering and giggling. Josie was still giving Gwen hard glares, but had been ordered by several of the girls to 'back off',

"Aren't you concerned about those three?" Ianto asked them.

They merely laughed,

"Whoever winds up with them should be concerned," Annie retorted playfully. Then Mira came running back to them, grinning insanely. L.C rolled her eyes,

"Ok, what did you do this time?" She asked.

Mira giggled, "Think Fanta and Dalek," she replied, then ran off.

Ianto, Gwen and Jack's faces went pale, and everyone ran down to the dungeons. They widened their eyes at the sight of the drama unfolding before them.

Lollzie was sat on the Dalek's plunger arm whilst Maple was shoving litres of Fanta into the back of it. The Dalek was attempting to dance to 'I Like To Move It' at the same time, which Mira had found on a CD player,

"I like to move it move it," The Dalek sang in a metallic voice. The Doctor and the Torchwood team burst out laughing. To see their enemy in a hyper condition was too hilarious to see. The Torture Crew high-fived each other then rejoined the group as the girls giggled their way back upstairs,

"Right!" Mira yelled joyfully, "I vote we go see a companion!"

"MICKEY!" Lollzie screamed, deafening everyone in the room,

"Works for me!" Mira replied. L.C grabbed hold of the Doctor and they marched back into the TARDIS. Jack grinned at them,

"You know," He said, "You could always stay for awhile,"

L.C grabbed the gun off Paula and shot him.

***

"L.C? Can I drive?"

"Voldy, the last time you drove, we ended up in Camelot,"

"That was an accident!"

"Both of you can shush, because I'm driving,"

"MAPLE!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Things were relatively quiet in Mickey's house. Rose was in a parallel world with Jackie and the human version of the Doctor. Still, he was ok. Yes, he was ok with being alone…

At least, he thought he was. But that was all about to change. For a blue Police Box materialized in front of him. Mickey blinked. Had the Doctor returned to recruit him?

He was proved wrong as he fell to the floor beneath a ginger thirteen year old who was hugging him tightly,

"Mickey Smith I love you!" She yelled, deafening him. Mickey then saw twenty-one other girls and the Doctor stood behind them. He gave the Doctor a puzzled look,

"Don't," The Doctor replied, "Just don't,"

Mickey nodded slowly, then looked back at the ginger girl. She was grinning at him, "Hii," She said, "I'm Lollzie,"

"Give the guy air, Lollzie!" Mira giggled,

"You'll suffocated him!" Maple added.

Lollzie immediately leaped off, fearing the death of her most loved companion. L.C looked around, eyeing Mickey's house,

"Nice," She commented,

"Thanks…" Mickey stammered, still scared of the large girl group,

"By the way," Paula put in, "We're the RRA,"

***

The TARDIS rattled as L.C drove this time. Lollzie had insisted on bringing Mickey along and was now contently cuddling him on the chair beside the TARDIS mushroom control console. The Doctor was eyeing the way L.C drove his pride and joy curiously. The other girls had split into groups to check out the TARDIS.

As usual, the Torture Crew (after dragging Lollzie away from Mickey) stayed together.

Maple looked into one of the rooms and was delighted to find it was the Doctor's clothes room. Brightly coloured suits, t-shirts and trousers were hung on a clothing rack that filled the entire room. Mira and Lollzie peeked in after Maple had walked towards the nearest rack,

"He has a clown suit…" She muttered,

"Probably to scare Sarah Jane," Lollzie replied, then giggled at the thought of Sarah Jane running out of the TARDIS screaming,

"Or he has ideas for Halloween," Mira added, motioning towards several other fancy dress clothes. Maple and Lollzie looked at each other, then at Mira. They were grinning rather insanely. Mira caught on,

"…Ooooh," She giggled.

***

L.C leaned against the chair that Lollzie had been cuddling Mickey on about fifteen minutes ago. The Doctor had managed to fall asleep on a bed that flipped into the TARDIS wall. Mickey was holding a button that L.C had asked him too.

Then giggling could be heard from the hallway,

"That sounds worrying," Mickey muttered. L.C looked in the direction of the giggles and saw Mira, Lollzie and Maple approaching the Doctor carefully, armed with face paints, a curly green wig and a big, red nose…

The three stood in front of him so L.C and Mickey couldn't see what was going on. Mickey leaned from left to right trying to see what they were doing. The Doctor grumbled,

"That tickles," He said, still asleep. Mira looked at L.C,

"He sleep-talks!" She mouthed. L.C grinned. Time for some blackmail. She walked up to him and sat on the bed,

"So, Doc! How do you feel about Rose?" She asked,

"Mmm… Love her so much… Can't tell her now…" The Doctor mumbled. Maple grinned,

"And what do you dream about?" The thirteen year old brunette questioned,

"Zzzz… Rose in a bikini… Jack messing up and dying continuously… Mickey and Martha having a-"

"That's far enough," Mickey growled. The girls giggled. Then the rest of the RRA came in.

It all went downhill…

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Deannie yelled, causing the Doctor to snap awake,

"What?" He grumbled, getting up. The RRA paused, then laughed so hard several of them were crying. The Doctor blinked, confused. Mickey handed him a mirror,

"I had no part in it, by the way," He confessed. The Doctor looked at himself.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so I took a smallish break from this fic, since I got writer's block D:

But I'm back now! With a new update :D

************************************************************************

"Last time I trust a group of girls that end up in MY TARDIS…" The Doctor grumbled as he walked away from the TARDIS bathroom, having washed all the face paint off. The TARDIS then started shaking, and the Doctor knew that once again L.C had control. He stumbled into the control room,

"Where are we going now?" He yelled over the noise,

"To see Donna!" L.C shouted back,

"But we can't! She'll burn up!" The Doctor protested,

"_Before_ you took her memory, dumbo!" Maple yelled, which earned her a gentle smack around the head from Josie. The TARDIS then did a violent shake, before stopping still. Mysty and Voldy ran to the door and flung it open,

"Hi Donna!" They yelled in unison,

"Who the flip are you?! And where's the Doctor?" Donna shouted at them. The Doctor peeked out of the door,

"Left the shields down. Don't ask," He explained. Donna looked cautious for once as the other girls came out and grinned at her,

"Dumbo can't even drive his own TARDIS properly," L.C sniggered.

Donna blinked, "…I think I'm going to like you…"

***

Davros tapped his chair impatiently as he discussed plans with the Supreme Dalek. He was then startled as the familiar blue TARDIS appeared in front of him. Twenty two girls of different ages, a ginger woman and the Doctor walked out, the girls grinning evilly,

"How DARE you disturb me!" Davros growled,

"Aww, did we not knock before we came?" L.C asked innocently, causing the other girls to giggle. Maple, Mira and Lollzie sneaked off to the control panel,

"You will pay for this!" Davros yelled, pointing his finger at them, but he was interrupted by an eager scream,

"BIG THREATENING BUTTON!" Maple yelled, and immediately she was lost in the crowd of teens,

"I wanna press it!"

"No, I do!"

"Let me let me!"

"I saw it first!"

Donna calmly walked over whilst the girls were piled on the floor and pressed it, grinning. They stared at her, then burst out laughing. Warning sirens blared, alerting the Daleks of the emergency,

"What did you do?" Davros half growled half asked,

"Absolutely no idea," Donna replied, grinning, "Have fun,"

The girls, Donna and the Doctor rushed into the TARDIS and disappeared as the Crucible began exploding.

You couldn't see Davros yelling to himself because of the amount of debris in space.

***

"You know what?" The Doctor said, "Maybe I won't need to erase her memory after all,"

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say,

"YOU ERASED MY MEMORY? YOU LITTLE THIN PAPER CUTTING STICK OF A SPACEMAN!!!"

Paula whistled. Deannie blinked. Cee grinned,

"Can we keep her?" The blonde asked,

"I'd love to, but I think she belongs on Earth," Josie pointed out,

"Besides!" Lizhi added, "Who says we can't visit her?"

Annie looked at the TARDIS control panel eagerly,

"L.C?" She asked innocently, "Can I drive?"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is especially for Lollzie. Happy Birthday hon! ^^

************************************************************************

"Right!" Annie announced after they'd landed from their bumpy ride through time and space, "It's Lollzie's birthday today, so _everyone_-" She glanced at the Doctor, "-has to be nice to her. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads (some a little reluctantly). L.C stood up from where she was sat, "Seeing as Lollzie is now Mickey's girlfriend, he has to agree to our… _rules_," She said. Instantly the RRA sniggered (except Lollzie who glared at her angrily),

"Rules?" Mickey asked, confused,

"Rules," Mira replied, grinning widely. Mickey suddenly felt very, very afraid…

***

Lollzie was made to sit in the Control room with Mira, Maple and the Doctor whilst Mickey was dragged into another room and tied to a chair. The girls formed in a semi circle around him,

"First off, loyalty. You cheat on her and we'll tear off your family jewels and feed them to a Slitheen," L.C growled,

"Second, kindness. Should you so much as argue with her and you'll find yourself alone in a 1192 torture room with an angry Sheriff burning you with a poker," Dean followed on. By this point Mickey had gone so pale he looked like a white skinned person,

"Third, marriage. IF it turns out you are gay then you and the boyfriend will go through a long torturous journey including Cybermen, Daleks, Weevils, Gwen with her stapler, us and then the Weeping Angels to send you back to the beginning all over again," Cee finished,

"Understand?" Josie asked innocently (Well, as innocently as she could).

Mickey nodded slowly.

***

Mickey sat next to Lollzie in the TARDIS. They were on their own since everyone else had trailed off to visit Sarah Jane and K-9 (that was Annie's reason for wanting to drive). Lollzie was happily hugging him tightly. Not that Mickey minded. He'd come to enjoy the company of the ginger, now fourteen year old, girl. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Happy birthday, babe,"

Lollzie giggled, "Thanks Mickey," She replied.

The TARDIS was eerily quiet, apart from the whooshing noises the TARDIS made that sounded quite like breathing. Lollzie suddenly had a very fun idea,

"Mickey?"

"Yes babe?"

Lollzie grinned widely, "Will you marry me?"

***

Mickey choked in his suit. He was waiting at (or rather, tied to) the end of the isle. At the opposite end, Lollzie walked towards him in a beautiful, long white dress. Mira and Maple were sat on the front row, tasers hidden behind their backs should Mickey refuse. L.C stood next to him in a Vicar's outfit, smiling as Lollzie stood opposite Mickey,

"Dearly beloveds," She began, "We are gathered here to witness the enslavement-"

"Wait, what?" Mickey asked, scared. L.C shot him a glare and he fell silent,

"-of Mickey Smith to Lollzie. Should anyone have a lawful reason why these two shouldn't be joined together please do keep quiet or risk your head being blown off by our Torture Crew,"

No one raised their hand.

"Good," L.C grinned, "Lollzie, do you take Mickey to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To dishonor and disobey? To attack, hit, and treat him as you see fit until you get fed up and kill him?"

The Doctor frowned, "That doesn't sound like it should," He muttered to Sarah Jane, whom Annie had dragged with them,

"Judging by these girls ways I'm not surprised," She replied

Lollzie glanced at L.C angrily. She wasn't too impressed with those promises, "I do," She replied, causing Mickey to pale once again,

"And do you, Mickey, take Lollzie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To honor and obey? To allow her to attack, hit and treat you as she sees fit until she gets fed up and kills you?" L.C turned her attention to Lollzie's husband-to-be.

Instantly the RRA raised the tasers that had been hidden behind their backs. Mickey didn't have much of a choice,

"I do," He stammered,

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," L.C announced, "You may kiss the bride!"

Lollzie bounded forward and pulled Mickey in for a long lip kiss. The church erupted into applause. Then everyone got up and walked back into the TARDIS.

***

"I have an idea,"

"What is it now, Mira?"

"You sound excited, Mapley. It involves the Master and the Sheriff…"

There were a series of whispers. Maple jumped up and down grinning,

"Yes yes yes yes!" She yelled excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"Mira, I said no,"

Mira, Maple and Lollzie looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to teleport away with their Vortex Manipulators. L.C face palmed. Why did they never listen to the word 'no'?

Sighing, she turned back to the TARDIS control console. With the other girls having gone to 'visit' (the RRA will know what that means) Sarah Jane at Annie's request, she was alone in the Time Machine.

Alone, that is, until two pairs of hands clasped her shoulders,

"Hello Steph!" Two ginger haired twins said in unison. L.C knew them all too well as the Weasley twins Fred and George,

"Hey guys," She replied, smirking slightly,

"On your own I see?" Fred commented,

"Not up to anything I hope?" George added,

"You know that's _our _job,"

"Always has been,"

"And always will be,"

L.C rolled her eyes, "Nah. I'm just waiting until the others have done tor- err, I mean, visiting Sarah Jane," She said. And that was true. Annie only liked K-9, and not his Mistress. Still, the other girls liked her. At least, she thought they did…

Both Fred and George grinned, "Sounds fun," They replied, once again in unison. The moment the TARDIS door creaked open, they apparated away. The Doctor peeked in,

"You are _not _gonna believe this," He said, his face pale,

"Let me guess – Does it involve Mira, Lollzie and Maple?" L.C asked. The Doctor nodded slowly. She sighed, annoyed, and walked out. She nearly fainted on the spot,

"I love you Sheriff,"

"I love you too Saxon,"

The rest of the RRA were on the floor laughing. One of Voldy's potions had been 'modified' and now the Master and the Sheriff were rendered gay. It was too funny to watch. Even L.C had to laugh. Yet she took the video camera off of giggling Mira, who looked up at her and sulked,

"I wasn't gonna put it on YouTube!" Mira protested,

"I was…" Maple muttered. L.C shot the youngest RRA member a glare and turned back to Mira,

"If any of this gets on YouTube, fangirls worldwide will be tracking us down and asking to join us!" L.C scolded.

Lollzie shrugged, "The more the merrier!"

The three Torture Crew girls high-fived each other. L.C sighed in defeat, then noticed Annie hugging K-9 somewhat away from the group,

"What happened to Sarah Jane?" She asked cautiously.

Annie looked up, then smirked, "If I told you I'd have to kill you," She stated, then went back to loving her new found pet. L.C thought of the horrible things that could've happened to the Doctor's former companion. Without a doubt, it'd most likely involve someone or something off True Blood…

"Alright girls! Let's find a new target!" Paula yelled over the giggles, and the RRA marched into the TARDIS. The Doctor gave the Master a sympathetic look,

"Should've thought before you tried them on," He tutted, then followed the girls into his blue Time Machine.

***

"Nickel?"

"What is it Lizhi?"

"I think we newbies should have some fun too!"

"Brilliant! Let's go fetch Annie too!"

***

Rose sighed. She knew she had the Human Doctor, but it wasn't the same without _her _Doctor. He'd probably found another companion by now. She layed on the bed, in a top and jeans, thinking about all the adventures they'd had together. New Earth, 1869, the Coronation, 2012…

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a strange whooshing noise. One she knew all too well. Instantly she sat up. The Doctor! He was back! Back to see her!

She was crushed to learn otherwise.

"ROSE!"

Three girls leaped on her. Rose was alarmed. Who were they? And where was the Doctor.

Her second question was answered when he stepped out of the blue box, "Girls, back inside," He ordered. The three newbies (whom introduced themselves briefly as Nickel, Lizhi and Annie) grumbled and walked back inside the TARDIS. Leaving just the two of them alone. Rose stood up, looking at him,

"…Hey…" She said.

The Doctor smiled, "Hey," He replied. Rose couldn't take it any longer. She ran and hugged him, kissing his lips tightly, showing him just how much she missed him.

Their eyes were closed, so they weren't aware of the twenty female faces watching them happily. Finally, after waiting for so long, their favorite Doctor Who pairing were showing their deep love for each other.

***

Rose watched as the blue box faded away. The Human Doctor stepped into her room, just about seeing the disappearing blue box,

"Was that…?" He started.

Rose nodded happily, "That… was _my _Doctor…"


	7. Chapter 7

Maple, bored out of her mind, was sat in her room in the TARDIS, alone, on her computer, skimming over the reviews left on one of her FanFics. Nobody really said anything that got her attention anymore. It was all the same; 'Wow! Great fic!' 'Can't wait for more!' 'UPDATE NOW!'

She laughed at the latter. Surprise surprise, it was from Josie. Her 'Mummy' had enjoyed her Baby's fic very much and simply demanded more. But the youngest RRA member's mind was entirely blank. There was nothing interesting that had her fingers wanting to type furiously.

Then a certain review caught her attention. It was from a user called 'novacancymind' (Maple decided to call her Nova)

**'ah, lovely chapter!**

**i have a very strange and personal request. over on time & chips on lj there is a story called Homecoming by chicklet73. it's very very good, however, chapter 10, which was just posted, makes me angry at the OC Lucas (you'll understand when you read it) even though it's not canon, i was wondering if you'd enter that reality briefly and treat him to the RRA's particular brand of... greeting *wink wink* and please please please, don't hold back *cackles wickedly and does plotty fingers***

**i need an outlet because i'm very very angry at Lucas. it would be a big favor if you do this. why don't you show it to LC and the gang and plan a RRA "hello" for him!**

**thank you so much!**

**nova out :D'**

After making a quick confirmation with Paula on what the hell 'lj' was, Maple scanned chapter 10. Anger whelmed up inside her, and her scream filled the TARDIS.

Causing the Doctor to become very, very worried…

***

Lucas Lungbarrow was just about to reply to Rose when a loud whooshing sound filled the room. He stared in shock as the blue TARDIS appeared,

"Impossible…" He muttered,

"But… Who's driving it?" The Doctor asked, staring in disbelief. Then the other Doctor opened the door,

"I am," He replied. Doctor 1 (the Doctor who was with Lucas and Rose) blinked. There were two Doctors?

Then a tall, brunette 17 year old girl with black specs stepped out of the TARDIS and gave Lucas a very threatening look,

"Mr. Lungbarrow," She said, her eyebrows narrowed, "Consider yourself officially screwed,"

Lucas merely smiled, "What can _you _do?" He asked, a small hint of humour in his voice.

As if on cue, eighteen other girls of various ages stepped out. Doctor 2 (the Doctor who'd just arrived) raised his eyebrows,

"You shouldn't be worried about one of them," He commented, "You should be worried about _all _of them,"

Maple was the last to step out, with two A4 sheets of paper stapled together in a booklet under her right armpit. She seemed the most angry of the girls, having been the one to discover the offending Fic.

The smile on Lucas' face was instantly wiped off. He may be a calculating murderer, but these girls meant business, and it would require all his strength to get out of this sticky situation.

Not like he could get out of it anyway.

Deannie and Cee lashed out, tying him up with rope. He was then lifted up and carted away into the TARDIS to become victim of the girls torture methods.

Doctor 2 smiled at Doctor 1 and Rose, "He'll be back later," He assured them, "In the meantime, I suggest you two get out of here," With that, he slammed the doors shut.

Doctor 1 and Rose took his advice and made a hasty retreat out of the building.

***

"Cold-hearted,"

"Evil,"

"Bitching,"

"Bastard of a murderer!"

The RRA exchanged curses whilst inflicting medieval torture methods on the Doctor's son. Maple, however, was not in the room. The Doctor merely leaned on the TARDIS console and listened to the vague screams of pain that came from a distant room. He couldn't help his son now. He didn't want to. That cruel man had hurt his Rose, and no he would _pay_.

L.C walked towards the tied up murderer holding the Fic that Maple had printed off and shown them all. She thrust it in his face,

"_THIS _is why you're here. _THIS _is why you're in so much pain," She growled, "Feeling brave now?"

Lucas didn't look up from the floor, "You are no better than I am," He stated.

Mira slapped him, "At least we're doing it for a reason!" She spat angrily,

"We're not going to _murder _you!" Paula added,

"But when we're done, you'll wish you _were _dead," The Harrison sisters, Voldy and Mysty, finished in unison. Lucas finally looked up and glanced at L.C. He said nothing, despite this.

Vicky brightened up, "Hey Voldy! You got any potions left?" She asked

"As a matter of fact…" Voldy replied, then cackled evilly and ran off.

Lucas swallowed nervously.

***

The Doctor glanced at his 'Son', and couldn't help but chuckle. One of Voldy's potions had turned Lucas into a girl. Therefore, Lucas was now Lucy,

"Should I call you my daughter now?" He asked playfully,

"Shut up," Lucas/Lucy retorted, then looked away as he was pushed out of the TARDIS by Lollzie, Annie, Nickel and Lizhi.

***

Maple returned to her room, satisfied. She turned on her computer and searched for Nova's username. Smirking, the thirteen year old brunette typed in a PM to her

'**Re: Lucas Lungbarrow**

**This is an RRA message to say that Lucas Lungbarrow has successfully been taught a 'lesson' *wink wink*. We thank you for suggesting the idea, and hope you continue to enjoy our fics! ^^**

**Maple xx'**

************************************************************************

NOTE: Nova, I have sent that PM as of now. Thanks for helping me out with ideas! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

For once, the TARDIS was peaceful. L.C, Paula, Zebbie, Cee and Deannie were around the TARDIS control panel surveying images of the damage they'd done. Occasionally they let out a few giggles to signal to the Doctor, who had just come through the door, that the pictures were highly entertaining to them. The other girls (except Maple, who had mysteriously disappeared down the TARDIS corridors) were out of the TARDIS after news popped up of a certain rogue Timelord seeking revenge on them.

Then a violent explosion shook the TARDIS. The Doctor clung to one of the coat hangers in order to not fall over. Cee rolled her eyes and picked up the RRA walkie talkie the girls always had in their pockets,

"_Ok, who was that?"_ She asked impatiently,

"_Sorry. I found a lab in the Doc's TARDIS. Caesium and acid… I couldn't help myself…" _Maple's voice replied, causing the girls to sigh simultaneously. Their youngest sister was a fully fledged pyromaniac, taking her Science experiments very seriously,

"_Anything injured?" _Zebbie inquired incase the 13-year-old had hurt herself,

"_No, but the door's missing, and there's a fairly large hole in the TARDIS wall…"_ Maple sheepishly said. The girls glanced at the Doctor, who had gone pale. His TARDIS? Damaged? He'd had enough troubles with the Titanic incident…

"_Just… Don't try anything else," _L.C scolded,

"_Sorry boss…"_

"_Oi! I'm boss around here!" _Mira's voice piped up. She wasn't in the TARDIS, and the girls were curious,

"_Where are you lot?" _Deannie asked,

"_Oh, nowhere interesting. It's not like we're torturing the Master…"_

A male voice screamed in the background.

"…_Much…"_

The girls sniggered. Paula spoke up, directing the question at Voldy, _"Hey Volds? How about making this TARDIS indestructible?"_

"_It already is. Inflammable too," _Voldy replied. Of course, she would've had help from Merlin, but none of them wanted to point that out,

"_Well make it more indestructible. That door cost me compensation," _Maple grumbled…

***

Finally the TARDIS was moving again. Nickel and Midge had sneaked away with Jack's Vortex Manipulator and had gone exploring on their own, much to Jack's displeasure. The other girls didn't mind; they were keeping busy by 'interrogating' the Master. Annie and Paula were showing the Doctor how to fix his Chameleon circuit, which had been broken a long, long time ago…

1963, to be precise.

Maple ran into the interrogation room with a bottle of acid and a bottle of small pieces of what seemed to be a metal. Another bottle was in her pocket. A special bottle that had un-reacting properties, so she could delay the reaction until the bottle was opened.

Or smashed on an unsuspecting Timelord,

"Ok…" L.C said, then paused, not wanting to call him 'Master', "…Koschei-"

The Master visibly winced at his proper Gallifreyan name. It seemed he was not too pleased by it,

"- we'll give you one last chance; apologise to the Doctor," She finished.

The Master looked up, unsure of whether to risk his chances, "…No?" He tried.

Maple threw the bottle. Once it smashed, the Master erupted into a fury of lilac and orange flames. He screamed in pain whilst the girls (and Annie, Paula and the Doctor, who were watching through a security camera) watched in awe at the beauty of the dancing flames.

There wasn't much left of the Master when the flames went out.

The Doctor quickly made a mental note to keep Maple away from explosive materials. He didn't want anyone else having such a bad experience. Especially anyone he liked,

"And that," Annie explained calmly, "is why you must never, ever anger Maple,"

"I can see why…" The Doctor muttered.

Once again the RRA's radios buzzed. The girls turned their attention to them,

"_Nickel? Midge?" _Mira asked,

"_Just thought we'd say we found the door Maple blew out," _Nickel replied, _"It's embedded in the Camelot Castle. Uther's not impressed…"_

Everyone in the interrogation room glared at Maple, who merely smiled sheepishly. Voldy picked up her radio,

"_Tell Merlin it's an RRA experiment gone wrong," _She said, trying hard not to sound angry, _"He'll know what to do,"_

Once Nickel and Midge acknowledged this, Maple was simultaneously attacked with pillows.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry, but this chapter is very necessary after the most recent of the Sarah-Jane Adventures. The Trickster has been veeery bad; it's time for another RRA war! :D

************************************************************************

The RRA were all crowded around the TARDIS monitor, the Doctor in front. Many of the girls had disgusted looks on their faces,

"He is _such _an imposter," Josie tutted,

"And what's with the old guy look? Surely Sarah-Jane would want someone younger?" Paula added.

Almost immediately several of them glanced at the Doctor, who looked at them curiously,

"What?" He asked.

They shrugged, smiling at each other knowingly, then turned back to the monitor. Perhaps they were watching the scene a bit too closely, because what happened next took them off guard,

"EWWW!" They yelled simultaneously whilst the Doctor expressed his disgust with a horrified look. The two were kissing. In a public window. Where anyone could see. Including, to their amusement, Luke, Rani and Clyde, who looked less than impressed.

The TARDIS was very ill, so it kept making struggling noises that sounded as if it was trying to land but it just couldn't. The Doctor gave his time machine a sympathetic look,

"She's old now," He admitted. Then a thought occurred to him, "She might be old, but she can land anywhere… What's going on?"

The Doctor rushed around the mushroom-like console, L.C in tow. The two exchanged statuses whilst the rest of the RRA continued to watch the love scene unfolding before them. The screen then switched to Sarah-Jane's attic, where the trio that had been watching Sarah-Jane and her new boyfriend had gathered and were discussing the problem.

The RRA found it even more amusing when both Mr. Smith and K-9 told her that they'd been spying on her,

"_Ooooh, _they're mean," Dean giggled slightly.

They chose to ignore the continuous shouts from the Doctor and L.C, but found themselves unable to do so when the TARDIS violently tipped sideways, sending the RRA flying. Maple grabbed desperately onto a TARDIS pillar with Mira holding her waist and Lollzie holding her legs. Josie, Paula, Dean, Cee and Mysty grabbed onto the TARDIS chair to stop themselves flying off. Voldy, Lizhi, Nickel, Vicky, Zara and Zebbie grabbed onto each other with Zebbie holding onto a TARDIS pillar.

Annie, however, went crashing through the TARDIS doors,

"ANNIE!!" The other girls shouted, watching their sister fall through the vortex in horror. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and it returned to its rightful position. Almost instantly the girls fell to the floor with a large bang. L.C staggered up, then stumbled towards the monitor, checking on the lovebirds,

"Holy crap! She's gonna marry him!" She yelled,

"WHAT?!?" The others (including the Doctor) cried in disbelief.

***

"You brought the dog?" Luke asked Clyde in disbelief.

"Well what did you think was under there – the wedding cake?" Clyde replied, rolling his eyes slightly,

"Could've been worse," Maple piped up. The trio snapped their heads towards her. She and Josie had mysteriously appeared in a seat next to Clyde,

"How'd you get here?" Rani asked, confused,

"More importantly, _why _are you here?" Luke added, having seen the vicious group of girls once before. All three of them had, in fact,

"TARDIS teleportation," Josie explained, "And we're the distraction. The Doctor thinks Peter's up to something. If we're here, then everyone thinks the RRA aren't coming,"

"I _knew _there was something odd about him!" Clyde insisted,

"So the RRA are coming?" Rani questioned.

Maple nodded, "And boy are they coming in style," She chuckled, smirking.

The Vicar stood in front of Sarah-Jane and Peter, smiling warmly as the two glanced at each other,

"Now, I have to say this; should anyone have a lawful reason why these two shouldn't be joined together, speak now or forever hold your silence," She spoke to the seated crowd.

And just after she'd said it, the Doctor broke through the doors with an angry look on his face,

"Stop this wedding right now!" He yelled. Everyone turned to face him with shocked looks on their faces,

"No…" Sarah-Jane whispered,

"I said stop this wedding," The Doctor repeated, slightly calmer than before, but just as serious. Just then a draft whipped up in the hall. The Doctor backed away as a white dressed Trickster appeared before them,

"Start the party, girls!" Maple spoke into the RRA radio.

SMASH!

The windows were turned to shards as several girls crashed in on ropes, presumably hanging from a helicopter, which was being piloted by a hired gunman. The girls glared at the Trickster,

"Oh no you don't!" They yelled simultaneously, and jumped forward, tackling the Trickster to the ground,

"Argh! Get off me!" The timeline altering alien growled, then slowly but surely, the pile of girls faded away with the Trickster.

The Doctor ran over to Sarah-Jane,

"What happened?" She asked, confused,

"I'll be taking that off now," He replied, slipping her wedding ring off her finger and popping it in his pocket. Sarah-Jane blinked, even more confused than she'd been,

"As for you," The Doctor turned to Peter, his face disapproving, "You've got a lot of explaining to do,"

Peter lowered his head, ashamed of the deed he'd done. But there wasn't time for that,

"Doctor!" Maple shouted, pointing at the door. The Timelord turned to see the doorway flickering with what looked like a strange, swirly blue light,

"Oh… That's clever…" He muttered. Maple, Luke, Rani and Clyde stood up and went to investigate the portal-like light,

"What is it?" Clyde asked,

"Good question…" The Doctor replied,

"You mean you've never seen one?" Rani sounded shocked and disbelieving.

The Doctor shook his head, "I've hardly had that many encounters with the Trickster. Slippery alien, he is," He sighed,

"We've got to find the others," Maple insisted, and Josie nodded in agreement,

"They're like sisters to us," She added, holding Maple protectively.

The Doctor looked at Maple and bent down so he was her height,

"We'll get them back," He promised, and the four rushed off to find the TARDIS.

************************************************************************

Yes, I went there! I had a total fangirl moment with the Doctor! Die hard Who fans, eat your hearts out! *evil laugh*

Tune in next time, when the Trickster gets the shock of his life and Annie meets a new RRA girl to get revenge on the Krillitane! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Annie fell to the ground with a _thud! _Groaning slightly, she got up, and realized she was in a School of some sort. In the dining room of a School, to be more precise. She looked around for her RRA sisters, but they were nowhere to be seen. All, that is, except one girl; a new RRA girl, 18 years old, who sat on one of the tables, grinning at Annie,

"Hi Annie!" She called gleefully. Annie turned and immediately smiled,

"Nova!" She shouted back happily, and the two girls ran forward to hug each other, but their greeting was interrupted when the Doctor, Rose, Sarah-Jane and a School boy burst through the door. Some bat-like creatures appeared on the balcony above them,

"Krillitane," The two muttered in unison. It was these aliens that had insulted their favorite robot dog; K-9.

At that instant, said robot dog came forward from the shadows and fired his laser at the flying Krillitane. They cawed, glaring at him,

"Ignore the shooty dog thing," The Headmaster sighed.

Annie became very angry. She stepped forward and glared at him, "Ignore him at your peril!" She shouted at the top of her voice, and both girls pulled katanas out of their hilts on their belts.

The Headmaster merely smirked and jumped from the balcony, landing neatly in front of them, "You think _you _can hurt me?" He asked in a dismissive manner.

Nova smiled sweetly, "Oh I _know _we can," She replied.

The Headmaster looked at Annie in particular, "No midget would be able to hurt me," He stated flatly.

This wiped the sweet looks off both Annie's and Nova's faces. They were beyond angry. They were _pissed_. Very pissed. Annie's eyes became dark, her jaw set in a hard line,

"I'm not a midget," She retorted angrily, clenching her katana harder than she'd already been doing,

The Headmaster deeply underestimated Annie and Nova. He didn't know the dark history of the club they were both in, "Then you have dwarf blood in you?" He asked calmly.

Annie growled loudly,

"One thing you need to learn, child, is that you shouldn't wear your heart on your shoulder. That way your enemies can see what hurts you. As I have done," He added spitefully.

That was the end of the line for Annie,

"Oh, the only one who'll be hurting is you!" She snarled, and both girls charged forward, swiping their katanas at the Krillitane Leader.

**(A/N: Hah! Sorry to pause the story, but I thought you'd like to know that mister Headmaster is the same man who plays Uther in **_**Merlin**_**! But I'm guessing you die hard Merlin fans knew that already xD On with the story!)**

"Miss Annie! Miss Nova!" K-9 called to the two fighting girls. He rolled forward to make himself more known, "Don't kill him! It will make you worse than him. You may turn to the dark side,"

Annie glanced at the robot dog whilst Nova continued fighting, "K-9, this isn't Star Wars," She replied, then smirked, and added, "and I'm not going to kill him...I know how to perform the thousand cuts. It will be his choice to give up and lie on the floor to die once I'm finished,"

K-9 rolled back and continued shooting at the other Krillitane. By the time the girls and the dog had finished, the Doctor and his companions had left the room (probably in panic),

"Thanks K-9," Annie praised the robot dog,

"My pleasure, Miss Annie," He replied, wagging his metal tail. The two girls smiled, and walked out of the School happily,

"Oh, and K-9!" Nova shouted, turning back, "Don't risk your life; we like you as you are,"

And with that, they faded in a bright blue light.

***

"Get OFF me!"

"Maybe YOU should get off ME!"

"Ow! That's my stomach!"

"Well shift your foot then!"

"Excuse me!" The Trickster's voice boomed over the arguing girls, causing them to jump backwards and fall on the floor. Almost instantly the girls glared at the ugly alien,

"Trickster!" They yelled angrily, and proceeded to attack him with various weapons of extreme pain. The Trickster's cries of agony echoed through the floating building that they were in. Not that anyone else was around to listen…

"Chinese water torture!"

"No! Straws of doom!"

"No! Hair dyes!"

"Lollzie, he doesn't have hair…"

The girls paused, then evil grins flashed on their faces. The Trickster swallowed nervously,

"THEN WE'LL GIVE HIM HAIR!" They yelled in unison, and dragged the Trickster to a chair, tying him up with the rope they always carried with them incase of 'emergencies'. They studied him carefully, taking his hood down to get a better look at the top of his head so they could choose the right coloured wig…

"I think black would suit him…" Lollzie commented,

"Black is too normal!" Cee protested, then grinned evilly, "We need something that'll… _stand out_,"

Instantly Voldy retrieved several eon coloured wigs from her large bag. She placed them on the table behind so the girls could see what each colour would look like on him,

"Hmm…" Mira mumbled. There were many bright colours that could suit the ugly, bald alien,

"I still think we shouldn't torture him," Josie muttered under breath, "He's an awesome alien…"

Almost instantly she was buried under brightly coloured pillows.

************************************************************************

*evil laugh* I love keeping you in suspense! *dodges axes* Ok ok! I'll update soon… Honest! *runs*


	11. Chapter 11

*coughs* I don't know if any eagle eyed readers noticed, but somehow Josie managed to get from the TARDIS with the Doctor, myself, and the trio of SJA kids to the floating house of mister ugly himself. That was unintentional and I apologise for my mistake ^^;

************************************************************************

"Ooooh Tricky you look _lovely!_" Voldy sniggered whilst the other girls rolled around on the floor laughing. The Trickster's once bald head was now teeming with multi coloured, neon hair that reached down to the floor. One of Voldy's untested potions had caused said results, and now the RRA were crying with laughter. The Trickster, however, was less than impressed;

"I can't go around like _this_!" He protested. The RRA stopped laughing and raised their eyebrows at him,

"Then do us all a favor and don't go around at all," L.C retorted. Several of the girls got out tasers and aimed them at him. A nervous swallow could be heard from the Trickster's throat.

The scream was all you needed to hear to know his pain.

***

"So how are we getting back?" Nova asked Annie as the two walked down the drive of the School they'd just annihilated the Krillitane in,

"Easy," Annie replied, showing her the Vortex Manipulator on her right wrist,

"Where'd you get that?!" Nova was in awe, widening her eyes at the very familiar gadget that allowed them to time travel.

Annie merely chuckled, "Where else?" as she grabbed Nova's arm and the two disappeared in a purple, blue and red light.

They landed smack bang in the TARDIS, where the Doctor, Maple, Josie, and the Sarah-Jane trio were eyeing the monitor curiously. They looked up at the two girls, who were sprawled on the floor groaning, and their jaws fell open,

"Annie!" Maple and Josie yelled simultaneously, running towards their RRA sister and hugtackling her. Josie then glanced at Nova,

"You must be the New Girl!" She assumed, offering a hand shake, "I'm Josie. This is Maple. And you've already met Annie,"

Nova giggled slightly, then looked at the Doctor and the trio.

She could've fainted on the spot.

Thankfully she didn't, and soon the TARDIS gang were on the move, said time machine shaking slightly as the Doctor attempted to breach the force field of the Trickster's world. Surprisingly (or unsurprisingly if you know what had happened) it was rather easy to get through, and the TARDIS laded in the main room of the Trickster's floating house. The Doctor stepped out cautiously, only to widen his eyes at the sight.

For in front of him, was the Trickster himself, tied to a chair with brightly neon coloured hair instead of none at all that reached down to the floor. The four RRA girls stepped out and immediately knew what had happened,

"Voldy," They said calmly. Said culprit popped her head around the wall and smiled,

"Guys! They're here!" She yelled behind the wall. Almost instantly the Doctor was tackled to the ground, buried underneath the pile of girls. Sarah-Jane's trio of kids watched, in amusement, as the scene unfolded before them. Everyone on the floor then turned their attention to Nova,

"Nova!" They cried, and got up to introduce themselves. The Doctor stumbled up after them,

"Right," He said over the girls talking, "Now we've got you lot back, let's go,"

Both the RRA and the SJ trio trooped off into the TARDIS. The Doctor followed, but not before glancing at the Trickster,

"Maybe that'll teach you a lesson," He muttered, before shutting the door behind him. The TARDIS whirred into life and faded away from the floating house.

***

"Sorry we crashed your wedding," L.C said sheepishly to Sarah-Jane, who shook her head,

"I should've known there was something not quite right about him," She replied, then glanced at the girls, "Thank you,"

They smiled and merrily pointed at the Doctor, "Thank him," They said in unison. The Doctor glanced at the girls, confused.

Sarah-Jane shrugged, "It's _your _TARDIS," She pointed out.

The Doctor smirked, and the two hugged. After saying their goodbyes, he and the girls got into the TARDIS and disappeared from view.

***

"Looks a bit black over there…" Maple commented, pointing at the clouds on the horizon, as they stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the tarmac. They were outside Martha's house, planning to visit her before they flew off for a final battle with the Daleks (who'd stupidly decided they didn't like the RRA and planned to kill them).

Lollzie sniggered, "The darkness is coming!" She spoke in a mock spooky voice. The RRA giggled at the Doctor Who reference. They knew almost every line off by heart, and would often randomly say them out loud, baffling the Doctor every time they did. Quietly they tiptoed up to the door of Martha's house, ready to knock. The Doctor pushed past them,

"Maybe I better do it?" He pointed out.

The RRA paused, then tilted their heads in agreement, smiling evilly. The Doctor bit his lip,

"This is gonna be fun," He muttered, then knocked three times (because if he knocked four times she'd be scared silly). They waited patiently. No-one came to the door. The Doctor knocked again. Still no-one,

"Martha?" He called, then pushed the door gently. He brought his hands back slightly when the door opened by itself. He looked in cautiously,

"Stay here," He told the girls, who grumbled quietly in protest, but stayed put.

The Doctor entered cautiously, looking around, "Martha?" He called again. Still no answer. The lights were off, but what made him even more nervous was the sight of the living room.

Everything was a mess. The chairs were toppled over, the table cracked, all the ornaments broken, and various other bits and pieces were in, well, pieces,

"What happened here?" A voice from behind him asked, causing him to jump. He turned around to see Mira, Lollzie and Maple stood next to him,

"I thought I told you to stay outside?" He hissed quietly.

Mira pointed at Maple, "She dragged us in here," She replied in a whisper,

"Did not!" Maple protested,

"Sssh!" The Doctor made them go quiet. He appeared to be listening for something. The girls listened to, but heard nothing,

"I can't hear anything!" Lollzie whispered impatiently,

"Exactly," The Doctor replied, frown on his face, "Usually you'd be able to hear the boiler or the fire, but there's nothing. There's no power…"

"So where are they?" Maple asked, looking around. The Doctor then noticed a piece of paper attacked to an over turned chair. Cautiously, he walked towards it, the three girls following behind him. He picked it off and read it, turning pale as he did so.

'She's mine now.

M'

"Didn't we make him gay?" Mira sighed,

"Voldy's potion must've worn off," Maple suggested,

"And that's not good," Lollzie added,

"No," The Doctor agreed, "It isn't,"

************************************************************************

Dun dun DUUUUN! Who is this mysterious 'M'? I'll give you a clue; knock four times. Has he teamed up with the Daleks? Will Martha be ok? Where are her parents and siblings? Find out soon in… THE FINAL CHAPTER! *thunder clap*


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, this is the moment we've all been dreading; THE FINALE! I must confess, this chapter may be a bit… uncreative… seeing as my head is full of ideas for another fic that I'm slowly planning… So yes, I do give you permission to lob a few books of creativity at me if you want more ^^

One thing's for sure; if I do get an idea for a sequel, I will write it ;)

Note: Yes, I have added Knight Rider to the mix. Because the Doc needs someone who understands him for once xD

* * *

The Doctor ran out of the house with the three girls in tow. He stormed towards the TARDIS. L.C glanced nervously at her sisters, who shrugged, and they all followed after him, with Josie shutting the door behind them. The Doctor walked around the control console quickly, pressing random buttons as the TARDIS began to shake, telling the girls that they were moving. There was silence before Paula finally spoke up,

"What happened?" She asked. The Doctor glanced up, pausing for a brief moment,

"…Martha's missing," He replied, then went back to setting the coordinates into the TARDIS,

"And we all know who took her…" Mira muttered, then made an M shape with her fingers. The RRA rolled their eyes. Apart from Voldy, whose mouth fell open,

"But I made him gay!" She protested, making several of the girls snigger,

"The potion can wear off, you know," Maple pointed out, and Voldy tilted her head in agreement. It was then that the 13-year-old smiled knowingly,

"Volddddy…" She spoke in a fake innocent voice, and Voldy couldn't help but smirk,

"Yes, Mapley?" The older RRA girl asked.

Maple's smile grew, "Do you still have the RRA garage keys?"

***

"Ten quid," Annie muttered to Voldy, who had just handed Maple the RRA garage keys as the group stood in front of a very large building not too far from the RRA HQ,

"Done," Voldy replied, and the two shook hands, both smirking. They knew full well what, or indeed who, Maple was after. The Doctor, however, didn't,

"What are we after?" He asked, glancing at Maple, whose smile was as wide as ever,

"Just a friend of mine," She replied,

"Pay up," Annie whispered to Voldy, who grumbled and handed over a ten pound note,

"And he lives in the garage…" The Doctor assumed,

"Yup," Maple giggled, then clicked the key and the doors slid open, revealing several shiny vehicles. These included the Torchwood HUV, Voldy's Suzuki B-King, and many other sports cars that the girls (mainly Maple) 'borrowed' from various people they'd met. Except a certain Ford Shelby GT500KR Mustang was missing,

"Where'd you put him?" Annie asked curiously. Maple glanced at her,

"We can't have anyone else knowing about him, can we?" She replied, smirking, "Sarah would never forgive me if I lost him…"

"Who's Sarah?" The Doctor put in. Maple paused,

"His driver's wife," She finally spoke. The Doctor's mouth fell open,

"Are you implying this friend of yours is a _car_?!" He asked in disbelief. Maple shot him a glare,

"Artificial intelligence," She retorted, "There's a difference,"

The group followed her past all of the shiny cars (except Voldy and Annie, who had wandered off to get their bikes) and they arrived at the back, where a large metal door could be seen on the wall. Maple typed a sequence into the password machine. It flashed green, and the doors slowly opened,

"I assume you all know who he is, but for the Doc, I'll do the introduction," She announced as the doors kept on opening to reveal the black Mustang that was mentioned earlier. Some lights flickered on and the Doctor's jaw fell open once again. It sat on a giant turntable in the middle of the room, which was like a computer tech's heaven. The back wall was covered in various screens, with a big one being in the middle. The smaller screens showed various camera views of the inside of the RRA HQ,

"Home security," Voldy explained, "The best around,"

Maple glanced at her, an evil glint in her eyes as she walked towards the turntable, the car stationed on it facing away from them,

"There isn't a burglar alive who can get past him," She chuckled as the Doctor slowly walked forwards, observing the massive room around him. It was impressive, even for him. Maple bent down in front of the Mustang, and the Doctor swore he could hear her muttering to it. There was a grinding noise as the turntable switched around so both the car and Maple were facing the group. A neon red light flickered to life on the grill of the car, and it made whooshing noises as it swished from left to right in two directions,

"Doctor," She said, smiling, "This is Knight Industries Three Thousand," She then chuckled, "But you can call him KITT,"

"Hello, Doctor," KITT spoke with a monotone voice that caused the Timelord to jump in surprise. This caused the girls to snigger loudly,

"It… talks…" He stammered,

"_He _talks," Maple corrected him, a slight glare meeting his eyes, "And like I said before, Artificial Intelligence,"

"Yeah, I got that bit," he replied, putting on his specs and bending down to look at KITT's grill. Maple patted the Mustang's hood reassuringly, and walked around to the screens whilst the rest of the RRA pushed the Doctor out of the way and started chatting with KITT. Maple absent mindedly began typing into a keyboard on the desk. She then turned to a microphone that was connected to the rest of the building,

"You girls ready?" She asked.

Voldy and Annie stood over their black bikes, now dressed in leather and holding black helmets. Voldy glanced up at one of the cameras, smirking,

"Oh yeah," She replied, and the two put their helmets on…

***

"Full on S.W.A.T mission!"

The two motorbikes engines roared as they raced down the road. KITT was following at speed with Maple at the wheel (no, she wasn't driving him). A large black truck was following them, completing the black convoy that sped to the given location that Cee, Dean, Paula and Josie had found using some of the tech at the RRA garage. TVNut was driving the truck, being the eldest RRA member in the group. The other girls and the Doctor were inside the truck, with the girls arming several nasty-looking weapons.

The Doctor looked distraught,

"Why do you need those?" He asked impatiently,

"We're not going to use them, Doc!" L.C insisted,

"It's useful persuasion!" Mira added, grinning,

"You never know what might pop up," Mysty pointed out,

"The Daleks might appear!" Lollzie finished,

"Yeah, those won't help against a Dalek," The Doctor argued,

"We know," Nova giggled,

"That's why we've got these!" Vicky also giggled, holding up plasma guns that Lollzie had acquired from Mickey. The Doctor still wasn't keen,

"Alright fine!" He gave in, "But let me talk to him first!"

The girls looked at each other, "Sounds fair," They said in unison. The Doctor facepalmed himself and looked at one of the monitors in the truck wall.

Voldy and Annie were connected to KITT using radios,

"_I'm only helping the Doc rescue Martha because he likes her," _Annie pointed out, _"I couldn't care less,"_

"_Annie!" _Maple sighed disapprovingly, glancing out of the window at the 17-year-old riding the Suzuki B-King,

"_KITT, you got anything?" _Voldy asked in an attempt to change the subject,

"_There are several readings coming from a warehouse 10 miles from here," _He replied, as a few charts appeared on the window in front of Maple, _"They are not of human origin,"_

"That's all we need," Maple muttered, then got onto the RRA radio,

"_Alright, girls; we're in business," _She announced, and the convoy sped up.

* * *

HAH! You thought this was the end, didn't you! *giggles and dodges books* The finale is infact a two parter, 'cos I feel like it. *giggles again* Reviews! Or the fic doesn't get updated… *thunder clap*

Alright KITT, that's enough with the sound effects.

KITT: ^^

Maple: I mean it, though; no update until I get a review from at least six RRA people!


	13. THE END

***insert evil laugh here* I kept you all waiting, didn't I? *chuckles* I lost inspiration to do this fic, but some healthy ideas from my beloved sisters (and a new 2010 Camaro I found in a magazine) got me into writing… THE FINAL CHAPTER!! *thunder clap***

**If you can all persuade me hard enough, I MAY do a sequel… You'll have to suggest what on though, because not enough people in the RRA know about Knight Rider to be able to do that…**

**Note: This chapter contains violence, slight hints of romance (*cough* LC + Doc *cough*), humour, ****stiletto heels, and needles. Lots of needles…**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Master jumped back in surprise when a Ford Shelby Mustang GT500KR smashed through the wall of the warehouse he was hiding in, followed by two Suzuki B-Kings and a massive black lorry. The Shelby skidded to a halt in front of him and the B-Kings stopped next to it, with the truck stopping just behind. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Who was after him? MI6?

He got his answer when the two bike riders took off their helmets to reveal Voldy and Annie. The driver of the Shelby stepped out and was immediately recognised as Maple. The Master knew better than to try and win over these girls. Especially, he thought as the other girls came out of the back of the big black truck, since they were armed and dangerous, with various nasty looking weapons strapped around their waists. The driver of the truck, TVNut, was the last to step out, with a massive rocket launcher strapped to her back.

The Master had to think quickly, and he immediately twirled, grabbing Martha by the neck and pointing his laser screwdriver at her head.

"I thought I got rid of that thing!" Maple protested, and then shuffled around in her pocket. All of the RRA became extremely confused when she pulled out said screwdriver (except it had red parts instead of gold parts, meaning it had been modified by the youngest RRA girl).

"So where'd he get that?" L.C asked impatiently.

"Damn that stupid clone machine I made!" Voldy and Mysty yelled simultaneously as they saw the familiar gadget in the corner. The Master smirked.

"Back off or she dies!" He ordered.

Of course, Annie paid no such mind to this request and aimed her taser at him.

"Annie!" Most of the RRA protested, and Annie lowered her taser sheepishly.

Yet neither the Master nor the RRA noticed Deannie, Cee and Mira slip into the shadows and come up behind the evil Time Lord. Well, KITT did, but he had sense not to say anything out loud. There was an alarmed screech as the Master was tackled, forcing him to let go of Martha, who landed in the Doctor's arms.

As the two walked quickly back to the truck, they listened to the painful screams that told them of the pain the Master was feeling. Then…

"DALEKS!!!!" The familiar cry of Josie rang out in the warehouse.

Almost immediately there were several battle cries as the Doctor peeked out from the back of the truck. What he saw was more than he expected.

The black Dalek was attempting to shoot Maple, Mira and Lollzie, who were stood in front of KITT, being protected by his nano shield. Two other Daleks were spinning helplessly as Voldy, Mysty, Paula and Josie attempted to play a form of spin-the-bottle with them. Deannie and Cee had chosen to ignore the newly arrived aliens and were still on top of the Master, drawing on him in permanent markers and highlighters. Annie, Lizhi, Nickel, Nova and TVNut were shoving Sprite and Fanta down various Daleks that they passed by. Zara, Zebbie, Soapy and Socksy were firing their weapons at the Daleks, but had now decided they were going to paint them in neon colours.

That is until KITT got fed up and blasted the black Dalek to pieces with his missile launcher. Said Dalek exploded in a big fireball.

Both Daleks and girls stopped and stared at where the black Dalek had been. THAT was some serious fire power. So serious that each Dalek got so nervous that they self destructed in an attempt to end the torture they were in.

The Master was the only one left, and he didn't look too good either, with neon yellow hair, neon pink skin, and a neon green suit. The RRA sniggered, and then Maple had an idea.

"KITT! Show him your new dance moves!" She giggled, and the talking Shelby's metallic body started to move and shift into different places, morphing as they did. The transformation finished and revealed a black Chevrolet VR Camaro with gold parts on the wheels, bonnet and grill. The girls cooed, impressed by KITT's new alt. form.

"Sports mode." She announced.

"Sweeeet…" Voldy and Annie muttered in unison whilst the other RRA members gave them odd looks, then turned back to the Master, who was visibly shell shocked.

"So what do we do now?" L.C asked, clearly wanting some payback.

The RRA grinned and got out long heeled stilettos, evil glints in their eyes. They began whacking the Master hard and repeatedly, much to said Time Lord's displeasure. Then Voldy raised her voice above the satisfied yells.

"Annie! Where's your voodoo doll?" She asked.

Annie grinned and ran off into the truck. A female scream that sounded horribly like Martha came from the back of said vehicle. The RRA winced slightly.

"I knew we should've kept an eye on her and Martha…" Mira muttered.

"Well, we learned that lesson." Deannie and Cee sighed together. Annie skipped gleefully to the girls, holding a small voodoo doll and a black needle in her hands.

"The white one was for good luck, but we don't need that." She explained, and everyone (except the Master, of course) snickered quietly.

"And what does the black one do?" The Master asked nervously, wincing as Maple, Mira and Lollzie sat on his back, pushing him to the floor.

Paula grinned. "Pain." She replied, and Annie shoved the needle into the area between the voodoo doll's legs.

***

Rose raised her head from working at her desk in the Parallel Torchwood office as the workers stopped writing the latest update of their alien hunt after a distant scream caught their attention.

"What was that?" Rose asked nobody in particular.

"A vague scream of horror." The clone Doctor replied, swallowing nervously. "But it's the second one this week."

***

The Master whimpered and attempted to grasp his trousers in pain. The RRA raised their eyebrows.

"Was that a dog whimper I heard?" Lollzie snickered.

"Nah, it was a puppy whimper." L.C chuckled bitterly.

"Definitely a puppy whimper." Annie agreed.

"So what now?" Zara asked, bored of the voodoo doll.

Mira grinned. "We drop him off at his lover's house." She stated.

***

The Sheriff grumbled and rubbed his neck in pain from where he'd been hit by that outlaw Robin Hood. One day he would put an end to that pest. He smirked to himself, thinking of all the methods he could use to rid the forest of Hood and his outlaws.

He walked into his room, still plotting revenge, and nearly died when he saw the Master layed upside down in his chair, with neon yellow hair, neon pink skin and a neon green suit.

"And what happened to you?" He asked impatiently.

The Master groaned. "RRA…" He whimpered, rubbing the area of his family jewels in a painful manner.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, called the guards, and had them take the Master down to the dungeons so he could cure himself of the madness the RRA had left behind.

***

The Doctor walked into his TARDIS, having dropped Martha back at her house with her parents and her siblings. He looked at the girls who stood in front of the mushroom console that sat in the middle of the blue Police Box he called his home.

"So… What happens now?" He asked them.

"I expect the TARDIS will pull us back into our own time." L.C replied.

"Don't think we'll stop here, Doc." Mira chuckled.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

But the girls had already vanished into thin air. He sighed and strode over to the screen on the TARDIS console. He immediately smirked as an image of a purple TARDIS flew through the void, L.C waving to him as it spun. It was then that various warning lights flashed on the screen, but he ignored them, deciding he would see to them later on.

"Oh, and Doctor." Maple's voice echoed through the room. "I may have… accidentally altered a few dimensions. I'm sure you'll have them fixed up soon."

The Doctor's eyes widened and then a giant sea ship crashed into the side of the TARDIS with a loud foghorn.

* * *

**THE END! ^^**

**Now review, or I'll set KITT on you… *evil grin***


End file.
